


texts

by helenblqckthorn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bisexual Emma Carstairs, Car Accidents, F/F, F/M, Group chat, High School AU, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hospitals, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Major Character Injury, Messaging Fic, Multi, Possibly Unrequited Love, Punching, Texting, i promise to try and not make it cringe, texting fic, yes alec has blue eyes fight me ya demons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenblqckthorn/pseuds/helenblqckthorn
Summary: emmacrstairs addedladyofroses, alineepenhallow, hclenblackthrn, magnusbane,andaleclightcouldto the chatemmacrstairs:hialeclightcould:i refuse to take part in a group chatalineepenhallow:oh shut up alec it's funhclenblackthrn:hey alechclenblackthrn:why don't you LIGHTwood uphclenblackthrn:get it 'lighten up' 'lightwood'alineepenhallow:o my godhclenblackthrn:i'll see myself out***aka the group chat fic no one probably needed but i'm making anyway.a mixuture of texts, calls, other things, and actual writing.based off ofthis fic





	1. helen needs to be stopped

**Author's Note:**

> wHAT'S up guys it's me with another trash fic
> 
> um i'll try and not make this cringe but there may a few terrible puns on helen's part
> 
> enjoy!!

**emmacrstairs added _ladyofroses, alineepenhallow, hclenblackthrn, magnusbabe,_ and _aleclightcould_ to the chat**

 

 **[10:33]** _emmacrstairs:_ hi

 **[10:33]** _aleclightcould:_ i refuse to take part in a group chat

 **[10:34]** _alineepenhallow:_ oh shut up alec it's fun

 **[10:34]** _hclenblackthrn:_ hey alec

 **[10:34]** _hclenblackthrn:_ why don't you LIGHTwood up

 **[10:34]** _hclenblackthrn:_ get it 'lighten up' 'lightwood'

 **[10:35]** _ _alineepenhallow:_ _ o my god

 **[10:35]** _ _hclenblackthrn:_ _ i'll see myself out

 **[10:35]** _alineepenhallow:_ babe I love you but you need to stop

 **[10:35]** _hclenblackthrn:_ :(

 **[10:35]** _alineepenhallow:_ ok fine u can make a few puns

 **[10:36]** _hclenblackthrn:_ :D

 **[10:36]** _alineepenhallow:_ :*

 **[10:36]** _hclenblackthrn:_ <3

 **[10:36]** _emmcrstairs:_ awww

 **[10:38]** _magnusbabe:_  you guys are adorable

 **[10:38]** _aleclightcould:_ BJLRELBJWEhbjlkre

 **[10:39]** _alineepenhallow:_ alec are you ok

 **[10:39]** _aleclightcould:_ yeah just dropped my phone haha

 

**emmacrstairs + aleclightcould**

 

 **[10:40]** _aleclightcould:_ YOU ADDED MAGNUS TO THE CHAT

 **[10:42]** _emmacrstairs:_ yee

 **[10:42]** _aleclightcould:_ BKJREBJLERWBJL

 **[10:42]** _aleclightcould:_ now he's going to see me for the nerd i am

 **[10:44]** _emmacrstairs:_ awwww alec ur so smitten

 **[10:44]** _aleclightcould:_ shut up carstairs you can't pull the crush card on me when you drool over cristina every time we go to the beach

 **[10:44]** _emmacrstairs:_ fUCK OFF

 

**chat**

 

 **[10:45]** _alineepenhallow:_ and so, in summary, aliens are real and sean spicer is their evil overlord

 **[10:45]** _aleclightcould:_ I was gone for two minutes what the fuck happened

 **[10:46]** _magnusbabe:_ i'm pretty sure aline is trying to hack the government

 **[10:46]** _hclenblackthrn:_ aline what did we say about hacking

 **[10:46]** _alineepenhallow:_ ...

 **[10:47]** _alineepenhallow:_ that its bad

 **[10:47]** _ladyofroses:_  i found her theory to be interesting actually

 **[10:47]** _ladyofroses:_ aline I support u

 **[10:48]** _alineepenhallow:_ thank u fellow gay

 **[10:48]** _emmacrstairs:_ is there anyone on here that isn't gay hfrekf

 **[10:48]** _magnusbabe:_ i'm bisexual

 **[10:48]** _hclenblackthrn:_ i'm bisexual

 **[10:48]** _magnusbabe:_ JINX

 **[10:49]** _emmacrstairs:_ um hi i'm bi too

 **[10:49]** _hclenblackthrn:_ we're all bi together

 

**chat**

 

 **[1:55]** _alineepenhallow:_ haha I just realised everyone on here is single except us helen

 **[1:57]** _magnusbane:_ and me

 **[1:57]** _hclenblackthrn:_ who r u dating????

 **[1:58]** _magnusbabe:_ camille belcourt

 **[1:59]** _ladyofroses:_ oh she's really pretty

 **[2:00]** _magnusbabe:_ yeah ik ;)

 **[2:02]** _ladyofroses:_ awwww

 **[2:10]** _emmacrstairs:_ tina do you have the history hw?

 **[2:10]** _ladyofroses:_ yeah hold up lemmie send it to you

 

**emmacrstairs + ladyofroses**

 

 **[2:11]** _ladyofroses:_ [Image Attachment]

 **[2:11]** _ladyofroses:_ also I did it all so here's the answers if u want them

 **[2:11]** _ladyofroses:_ [3 Images Attachments]

 **[2:12]** _emmacrstairs:_ omg

 **[2:12]** _emmacrstairs:_ I love u

 **[2:13]** _ladyofroses:_ haha no probs

 

**ladyofroses + jamieerosaless**

 

 **[2:14]** _ladyofroses:_ [Screenshot]

 **[2:14]** _ladyofroses:_ i'm about to pass out

 **[2:22]** _jamieerosaless:_ ur so whipped

 **[2:22]** _ladyofroses:_ sHE SAID SHE LOVED ME JAIME

 **[2:23]** _jaimeerosaless:_ sigh

 

**chat**

 

 **[4:30]** _aleclightcould:_ i'm about to murder jace

 **[4:30]** _magnusbabe:_ omfg

 **[4:31]** _magnusbabe:_ let me get the popcorn

 

 **magnusbabe** changed the chat name to _**jace boutta get murdered**_

 

 **[4:45]** _aleclightcould:_ how do you tell someone politely to fuck off

 **[4:46]** _alineepenhallow:_ 'fuck off, please'

 **[4:49]** _aleclightcould:_ helpful

 **[4:50]** _hclenblackthrn:_ what's he doing anyway

 **[4:51]** _aleclightcould:_ whining at me about clary his crush

 **[4:51]** _aleclightcould:_ ALL. DAY.

 **[4:52]** _magnusbabe:_ clary's so nice

 **[4:53]** _aleclightcould:_ she sure sounds fantastic

 

 **hclenblackthrn** added **goldenboy** to the **_jace boutta get murdered_**

 

 **[4:53]** _aleclightcould:_ HELEN WTF

 **[4:54]** _goldenboy:_ alec you traitor I thought u loved me

 **[4:55]** _aleclightcould:_ shut up golden boy

 **[4:55]** _goldenboy:_ lov ya too

 **[4:55]** _alineepenhallow:_ so jace r u straight

 **[4:55]** _alineepenhallow:_ bc we're all gay here

 **[4:56]** _goldenboy:_ yea

 **[4:56]** _aleclightcould:_ he says, ignoring the night of the 23rd of November

 **[4:56]** _goldenboy:_ ALEC SHUT UP

 **[4:57]** _magnusbabe:_ I'm intrigued

 **[4:58]** _aleclightcould:_ he rolled around drunk on the floor whist making out with simon

 **[4:58]** _alineepenhallow:_ HWTA

 **[4:58]** _hclenblackthrn:_ BFEKJGUJFEWGUOKFEW WHAT

 **[4:58]** _emmacrstairs:_ oMFGDGK JACE

 **[4:58]** _magnusbabe:_ AHJAF I THOUGHT HE WAS A TOKEN STRAIGHT GUY

 

 **goldenboy** changed the chat name to _**i** **hate you all**_

 

 **goldenboy** left  _ **i** **hate u all**_

 

 **[4:58]** _aleclightcould:_ never gets old


	2. how do you drag a grand piano into a garden?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> parties are attended, feelings are revealed, lily serenades maia with africa by toto, people are added to the gc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mE again hey
> 
> um i'm not really sure where i'm going with this
> 
> whatever
> 
> enjoy this chapter!!

**i hate you all**

 

 **[12:02]** _emmacrstairs:_ can someone change that chat name

 **[12:03]** _hclenblackthrn:_ I gotchu

 

 **hclenblackthrn** changed the chat name to _**gays united**_

 

 **[12:09]** _aleclightcould:_ really

 **[12:10]** _alineepenhallow:_ shh helen you're doing amazing sweetie

 **[12:11]** _magnusbabe:_ I didn't know you were a walking meme

 **[12:12]** _alineepenhallow:_ stfu I do what I want

 **[12:22]** _aleclightcould:_ speaking of gays

 **[12:22]** _aleclightcould:_ can someone add lily and maia

 **[12:23]** _emmacrstairs:_ yEET

 

 **emmacrstairs** added **lilythevamp** and **maiarroberts** to **gays united**

 

 **[12:25]** _lilythevamp:_ the fuck is this

 **[12:25]** _alineepenhallow:_ language!

 **[12:26]** _lilythevamp:_ fuck off penhallow why am I here

 **[12:26]** _aleclightcould:_ bc ur gay

 **[12:26]** _lilythevamp:_ oh hey alec

 **[12:27]** _aleclightcould:_ sup

 **[12:27]** _ladyofroses:_ your friendship amazes me

 **[12:27]** _ladyofroses:_ you guys seem like two people who would hate each other a lot

 **[12:27]** _ladyofroses:_ but u don't

 **[12:29]** _maiarroberts:_ I've learned to just roll with it

 **[12:22]** _lilythevamp:_ hey babe

 **[12:23]** _maiarroberts:_ heyyy

 **[12:27]** _emmacrstairs:_ stop making us single people feel bad

 **[12: 29]** _aleclightcould:_ yeah

 **[12:31]** _maiarroberts:_ neverrr

 **[12:32]** _magnusbabe:_ I don't think I ever got the story of you guys getting together

 **[12:35]** _maiarroberts:_ well

 **[12:36]** _lilythevamp:_ I pushed a grand piano into her garden and serenaded her with africa by toto

 **[12:37]** _maiarroberts:_ it was love at first note tbh I've never fallen faster

 **[12:38]** _aleclightcould:_ that's...

 **[12:38]** _aleclightcould:_ weirdly adorable

 **[12:40]** _lilythevamp:_ now africa is like our go to sex song

 **[12:42]** _aleclightcould:_ OK WOW TMI

 **[12:48]** _hclenblackthrn:_ I wish we had a go to sex song

 **[12:49]** _alineepenhallow:_ how about wake me up before you go go

 **[12:50]** _hclenblackthrn:_ GRUGWFOLBFW

 **[12:50]** _alineepenhallow:_ i'll take that as a yes

 

 **magnusbabe** \+ **aleclightcould**

 

 **[3:34]** _magnusbabe:_ hey do you remember what mr. starkweathers assignment was?

 

 **aleclightcould** \+ **izzylwood**

 

 **[3:34]** _izzylwood:_ did I just hear a scream from upstairs or is that a ghost haunting our house

 **[3:35]** _aleclightcould:_ yeah that was me magnus texted me

 **[3:36]** _aleclightcould:_ privately

 **[3:37]** _izzylwood:_ IUGEBIGEV WHAT DID HE SAY

 **[3:38]** _aleclightcould:_ he asked for the homework

 **[3:40]** _izzylwood:_ oh

 **[3:40]** _izzylwood:_ that's still progress

 **[3:41]** _aleclightcould:_ izzy he has a gf

 **[3:42]** _izzylwood:_ yeah a bitchy one?? so what??

 **[3:43]** _aleclightcould:_ drop it

 **[3:43]** _izzylwood:_ fine

 

 **magnusbabe** \+ **aleclightcould**

 

 **[3:45]** _aleclightcould:_ yep!! here u go

 **[3:45]** _aleclightcould:_ [2 Attachments]

 **[3:47]** _magnusbabe:_ thank youuuu

 **[3:48]** _aleclightcould:_ no probs!!

 **[3:50]** _aleclightcould:_ hey are you going to that party tonight?

 **[3:52]** _magnusbabe:_ can't camille doesn't really like parties

 **[3:53]** _aleclightcould:_ oh ok

 **[3:56]** _magnusbabe:_ I'd like to hang out some other time though!

 **[3:57]** _aleclightcould:_ oh cool! hmu when you have a date

 

**Alec Lightwood's phone**

Safari

Search History

_\- how to talk to your crush_

_\- help what do I say to my crush in real life_

_\- yahoo answers help me what do I say to my crush_

_\- what to do if your crush has a gf_

_\- how to accept you'll be lonely forever_

_\- how to accept you'll be lonely forever yahoo answers_

_\- where to buy good ice cream_

**emma crstairs** \+ **ladyofroses**

 

 **[5:15]** _emmacrstairs:_ you going to that party

 **[5:17]** _ladyofroses:_ yep! will I see u there?

 **[5:17]** _emmacrstairs:_ ofc! do you want me to pick you up?

 **[5:18]** _ladyofroses:_ sure!! 8 sound good?

 **[5:19]** _emmacrstairs:_ sounds great

 

**new chat**

**emmacrstairs** added **lilythevamp** , **izzylwood** , and  **alineepenhallow** to the chat

 

 **[5:20]** _emmacrstairs:_ guys I need some advice

 **[5:20]** _emmacrstairs:_ a) what do I wear to the party

 **[5:20]** _emmacrstairs:_ b) how do I tell cristina I like her

 **[5:22]** _alineepenhallow:_ well well

 **[5:22]** _alineepenhallow:_ look who's finally given in to their denial

 **[5:22]** _alineepenhallow:_ just kidding

 **[5:24]** _emmacrstairs:_ ha

 **[5:25]** _lilythevamp:_ bring it up casual

 **[5:27]** _izzylwood:_ 'thinking about dating anyone?' 'nah not really, wbu?' 'yeah, you'

 **[5:28]** _lilythevamp:_ have you planned this

 **[5:29]** _izzylwood:_ why else would I spike to punch to induce a lighthearted enviornment where emma can ask tina to date her

 **[5:30]** _emmacrstairs:_ I lov u

 **[5:31]** _izzylwood:_ <3

 **[5:32]** _emmacrstairs:_ nothing to strong in the punch tho

 **[5:33]** _izzylwood:_ I cant promise anything ;)

 **[5:35]** _lilythevamp:_ wear that glittery shirt with that nice skirt that's rly pretty

 **[5:36]** _alineepenhallow:_ and nice earrings

 **[5:37]** _emmacrstairs:_ thank you guys sm

 **[5:37]** _lilythevamp:_ no probs

 

 **lilythevamp** named the chat **gal pals**

                                                                                         

 

**gays united**

 

 **[10:55]** _aleclightcould:_ is anyon else drunk an single at this stupid paryt

 **[10:57]** _lilythevamp:_ i'll dance with u alec

 **[10:58]** _aleclightwould:_ thnack you

 

**Emma Carstairs's phone**

Safari

Search History

_\- hangovr curse_

_\- don't tell me hwo to spell google_

_\- cures for hangovers_

_\- hoe to survive hangovers_

_\- how to remember drunk memroies_

_\- what did I do last nightwaIT FCUK_

 

**gal pals**

 

 **[11:50]** _emmacrstairs:_ I THINK I DRUNK MADE OUT WITH CRISTINA LAST NIGHT

 **[11:52]** _lilythevamp:_ congrats

 **[11:53]** _emmacrstairs:_ BUT HOW DID I GET BACK IN MY BED

 **[11:53]** _emmacrstairs:_ ohmygod

 **[11:53]** _emmacrstairs:_ the pillow smells of her

 **[11:56]** _izzylwood:_ idk whether that's cute or creepy

 **[11:57]** _emmacrstairs:_ stfu she's my bff

 **[11:58]** _emmacrstairs:_ THERES SOMEONE COOKING CREPES DOWNSTAIRS AND IT IS NOT MY PARENTS

 **[11:59]** _alineepenhallow:_ go get her tiger

 

**gays united**

 

 **[12:00]** _lilythevamp:_ emma and cristina drunk made out last night and are currently alone talking in Emma's house together

 **[12:03]** _hclenblackthrn:_ BIFEWBIEWBJ

 **[12:03]** _hclenblackthrn:_ ROSASTAIRS IS CANON

 **[12:05]** _ladyofroses:_ sure is

 **[12:06]** _alineepenhallow:_ MY LONGEST YEAH BOI EVER

 **[12:07]** _aleclightcould:_ I'm so happy for u guys

 **[12:09]** _emmacrstairs:_ me too ;)))

 **[12:10]** _ladyofroses:_ emma I can see u smiling in the bathroom

 **[12:11]** _magnusbabe:_ aW

 **[12:12]** _emmacrstairs:_ should I change my facebook status to make it official

 **[12:13]** _ladyofroses:_ yeah then come back to bed i'm lonely

\--------------------------------------

Relationship status update 

Emma Carstairs is now in a relationship with Cristina Rosales

15 likes, 3 comments 

\--------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rosastairs is canon bitches
> 
> I said I was slow burning so don't worry there will be plenty of relationship troubles ahead
> 
> also the africa thing was a headcanon brewed by @emmarosales on tumblr check her tumblr out


	3. fukin typos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> typo are made, people are added, avril is dead, camille is a bitch, why do my fics always end up with cristina in her underwear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have to tell you it took me so long to work up the motivation to do the time stamps and italics 
> 
> edit: ao3 fucking deleted them again oHmYgOD  
> anyway i'm using all the electronic thingys like texting and calling but ALSO adding real fic in,, get ready there's drama coming your way

**gays united**

 

 **[2:33am]** _emmacrstairs:_ guys

 **[2:33am]** _emmacrstairs:_ avril lavinge is dead

 **[2:34am]** _aleclightcould:_ here we go again

 **[2:35am]** _lilythevamp:_ where do you even find this stuff

 **[2:35am]** _lilythevamp:_ also why now

 **[2:36am]** _ladyofroses:_ you know when you listen to her rant about it all night you start to understand

 **[2:36am]** _emmacrstairs:_ thank u for supporting me babe

 **[2:37am]** _ladyofroses:_ 1/2 the reason I did it was bc you're really cute when you get passionate about sm

 **[2:38am]** _maiarroberts:_ awwwwww

 **[2:38am]** _lilythevamp:_ smh don't root for them maia we need to up our adorableness game

 **[2:38am]** _maiarroberts:_ shit ur right

 **[2:39am]** _emmacrstairs:_ ANYWAY

 **[2:40am]** _emmacrstairs:_ here is the evidence

 **[2:41am]** _emmacrstairs:_ [[Link](https://twitter.com/givenchyass/status/863222658766450693)]

 **[2:48am]** _magnusbabe:_ shit

 **[2:49am]** _alineepenhallow:_ omfg

 **[2:50am]** _aleclightcould:_ i'm having a hert attack

 **[2:51am]** _emmacrstairs:_ hert

 **[2:51am]** _alineepenhallow:_ hert

 **[2:51am]** _lilythevamp:_ hert

 **[2:51am]** _maiarroberts:_ hert

 **[2:51am]** _ladyofroses:_ hert

 **[2:52am]** _aleclightcould:_ oh shut up

 **[2:52am]** _emmacrstairs:_ avril is dead

 **[2:53am]** _lilythevamp:_ crying

 **[2:54am]** _hclenblackthrn:_ why tf are you all awake

 **[2:54am]** _emmacrstairs:_ don't quwation it

 **[2:54am]** _emmacrstairs:_ *question

 **[2:55am]** _lilythevamp:_ quwation

 **[2:55am]** _maiarroberts:_ quwation

 **[2:55am]** _emmacrstairs:_ SHUT UP

 

 

 **magnusbabe** \+ **camillebelcourt**

 

 **[1:33pm]** _magnusbabe:_ hey are you coming over later today?

 **[1:45pm]** _camillebelcourt:_ no sorry I have an after school project

 **[1:46pm]** _magnusbabe:_ oh ok

 **[1:50pm]** _camillebelcourt:_ what

 **[1:52pm]** _magnusbabe:_ idk I just thought we'd planned to go to the mall a while ago

 **[1:58pm]** _camillebelcourt:_ yes, we did, but something came up, ok?

 **[1:59pm]** _camillebelcourt:_ stop being so sensitive

 **[2:00pm]** _camillebelcourt:_ and change your chat name its just dumb

 **[2:01pm]** _camillebelcourt:_ love you see you later!

 **[2:02pm]** _magnusbabe:_ love you too

 

 **magnusbabe** changed their name to **magnusbane**

 

 **emmacrstairs** + **ladyofroses**

 

 **[3:12pm]** _emmacrstairs:_ heyy do you want to hang out tonight

 **[3:13pm]** _ladyofroses:_ is that code for 'lets pretend to do hw then makeout'

 **[3:14pm]** _ladyofroses:_ bc yes

 **[3:14pm]** _emmacrstairs:_ you know me too well

 **[3:16pm]** _ladyofroses:_ <33

 **[3:17pm]** _ladyofroses:_ do u like strawberry or cherry lip gloss?

 **[3:17pm]** _emmacrstairs:_ to wear, strawberry, to taste, cherry

 **[3:17pm]** _ladyofroses:_ its not hard to figure out which one I'm picking

 **[3:19pm]** _emmacrstairs:_ youre such a flirt

 **[3:20pm]** _ladyofroses:_ ;)

 **[3:21pm]** _emmacrstairs:_ see u later!!!

 **[unsent]** _emmacrstairs:_ I love you

 **[3:23pm]** _ladyofroses:_ see you!!!  <333

 

**gays united**

 

 **[4:33pm]** _emmacrstairs:_ kieran and mark have been bugging me to let them on the gay gc

 **[4:34pm]** _ladyofroses:_ then let them!!!

 **[4:34pm]** _aleclightcould:_ not another happy couple

 

 **emmacrstairs** added **markmarkmark** and **kieran** to the chat

 

 **[4:40pm]** _hclenblackthrn:_ woah man how did you manage to secure that chat name

 **[4:40pm]** _kieran:_ I have my ways

 **[4:42pm]** _markmarkmark:_ and i've learnt not to question them

 **[4:43pm]** _alineepenhallow:_ welcome to the chat!

 **[4:44pm]** _aleclightcould:_ you can probably guess who everyone is

 **[4:45pm]** _markmarkmark:_ what do you guys do on here anyway

 **[4:46pm]** _hclenblackthrn:_ say gay shit

 **[4:46pm]** _maiarroberts:_ trade conspiracy theories

 **[4:46pm]** _aleclightcould:_ make fun of straight people

 **[4:47pm]** _aleclightcould:_ speaking of

 **[4:47pm]** _aleclightcould:_ sebastian is a motherfucking cunt ass bitch

 **[4:48pm]** _alinepenhallow:_ o my god what the fuck did he do this time

 **[4:48pm]** _aleclightcould:_ I saw him teasing some little kid about being 'a fag'

 **[4:49pm]** _alineepenhallow:_ i'm going to fucking murder that punk

 **[4:50pm]** _aleclightcould:_ fuck same

 **[4:51pm]** _lilythevamp:_ I would 100%

 **[4:52pm]** _lilythevamp:_ but y'know closeted

 **[4:55pm]** _hclenblackthrn:_ :(((

 **[4:56pm]** _alineepenhallow:_ have you tried bringing it up with ur parents?

 **[4:57pm]** _lilythevamp:_ god no

 **[4:57pm]** _lilythevamp:_ i literally feel sick talking about it fdghsf

 **[4:57pm]** _lilythevamp:_ they'd disown me for sure

 **[4:47pm]** _lilythevamp:_ my mom thinks maia's my 'friend'

 **[4:47pm]** _lilythevamp:_ cant wait till I graduate so I can be free of that bullshit

 **[4:48pm]** _emmacrstairs:_ awww i'm gonna miss u all next year :((

 **[4:49pm]** _markmarkmark:_ relax u still have me

 **[4:50pm]** _emmacrstairs:_ ugh

 **[4:51pm]** _markmarkmark:_ and wHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN MISS EMMA CARSTAIRS

 **[4:52pm]** _emmacrstairs:_ I mean

 **[4:53pm]** _emmacrstairs:_ yay

 **[4:53pm]** _markmarkmark:_ better

 

 **magnusbane** \+ **aleclightcould**

 

 **[5:07pm]** _magnusbane:_ hey wanna hang out this afternoon?

 **[5:08pm]** _magnusbane:_ well more like evening

 **[5:11pm]** _aleclightcould:_ i'd love to!! where?

 **[5:12pm]** _magnusbane:_ my house? theres a park near it and my mom makes really good flapjacks

 **[5:12pm]** _aleclightcould:_ cool! where + when?

 **[5:13pm]** _magnusbane:_ 4:30 @ 2 XXXXX XXXX XX

 **[5:13pm]** _aleclightcould:_ see you then

 **[5:14pm]** _aleclightcould:_ btw what happened to your chat name?

 **[5:14pm]** _magnusbane:_ camille wanted me to change it

 **[5:15pm]** _aleclightcould:_ :((

 **[5:15pm]** _aleclightcould:_ well I thought it was cute

 **[5:16pm]** _magnusbane:_ thank you :))

 

**Alec Lightwood's phone**

Safari

Search History

_\- attractive hairstyles_

_\- what to wear to look nice_

_\- what to wear around your crush_

_\- are breath mints overdoing it yahoo answers_

_\- who to ask for crush advice_

 

 **Alec Lightwood** is calling **Isabelle Lightwood**

 _Call Duration:_ 8 minutes, 30 seconds

 

* * *

 

Alec fiddled with his shirt collar, wearing the blue fabric away with his fingers. He bounced on the balls of his feet, trying to rid himself of his nerves, and checked his watch for the three hundredth time. What was the socially acceptable time to turn up at someone's house? Five minutes late? Exactly on time? Five minutes early?

He gazed up at the red brick house in front of him, trying to guess which room was Magnus's. There was a soft golden light coming from one of the higher rooms, and he wondered whose it was. Was it Magnus's? What was he doing? Waiting for him?

 _Don't be so desperate_ , he told himself firmly. _He has a girlfriend._

 _Yeah, a shitty one_ , a voice that sounded suspiciously like Izzy's chimed in at the back of his head.

 _Shut up_ , he said back.

Before the nerves could get the better of him, he leaned forward and pressed the doorbell on the yellow door. A gentle chime echoed through the house, and Alec soon heard the pound of footsteps. He swallowed nervously.

The door swung open, and Magnus grinned at him, sporting far more casual clothing than he was usually seen in at school. It didn't matter, anyway. Alec's heart still did a little flutter every time he saw Magnus, no matter what he was wearing.

"Hey," Magnus said.

"Hi," Alec said, managing not to sound breathless.

"You coming in?" Magnus jerked his head to gesture back inside the house, and Alec nodded, his mouth quirking at the corner. He stepped up onto the doorway, and Magnus hauled him by his arms. Alec ignored the feeling of electricity that zinged up his arm when Magnus touched his hand.

 

* * *

 

 

**Emma Carstairs's phone**

Safari

Seach history

_\- when is it too early to get your gf flowers_

_\- when is it too early to get your gay gf flowers_

_\- flower meanings_

_\- tulip meaning_

_\- florists near me_

 

\-------------------------------

**Transaction**

_Card Number: XXXX XXXX XXXXX_

_Purchaser: Emma Carstairs_

Items bought: (10) tulips......$14:90

\-------------------------------

 

* * *

"I reckon you need a tutor for math," Cristina commented, hanging off the end of her bed, watching Emma chew her pen thoughtfully. She eyed the pen, as if she wanted to be in its place, against Emma's mouth. The tulips were in a pretty vase on the window, and it had been so _so_ worth it, seeing the brilliant smile on Cristina's face when she gave them to her.

"I'm fine," Emma said unconvincingly, narrowing her eyes at a particularly difficult question. She stared at it for some time, with Cristina huffing and sighing next to her, then threw her pen down in frustration, and kicked her book away. "I cant do it."

Cristina's eyes softened, and she knelt down in front of Emma and took her hands. "Okay, how about this," she said, her coffee-brown eyes staring into Emma's. "You finish one problem, you get a kiss. Is that fair?"

Emma huffed out an incredulous laugh. "That's not going to motivate me. What's going to motivate me is the thought of me failing my exams!"

Cristina raised her eyebrow, then stood up abruptly. Emma looked confusedly at her, but Cristina silenced her with a firm look. She took a few steps back, then took hold of her light white shirt, and pulled it off. Underneath was a white laced bra, curving round her soft brown skin, her collarbones, cupping her-

Emma swallowed, her mouth watering. Cristina wasn't finished yet, though. She slowly, torturously, slid off her tights, showing flashes of long leg, then unbuttoned her skirt with a snap, then gently shimmied out of her skirt, letting it drop to the floor, and kick it away. She stood before Emma. It hadn't been the first time she'd seen her barely clothed, they'd been in changing rooms before- but it was different. They hadn't done _that_ before. She hadn't felt _this_ before.

"What about now?" Cristina said, her slightly trembling hands and shaking voice the only indication of her nervousness.

Emma scrambled for the pen and paper so fast it was almost embarrassing. She slammed the paper down onto the floor, then scanned the paper furiously to get to work. She desperately tried to ignore the ignore the heat pooling in her stomach, and Cristina laying in front of her, absentmindedly playing with the lace on her underwear. Emma felt herself get more and more warm, then finally, finally, she finished the problem. She let Cristina check it, and she nodded. Emma leant forward and kissed Cristina fiercly, her mouth slanting in and out of hers, the other girls tongue making her gasp, and she was cupping Cristina's bra, and-

And then it was over. Cristina looked down at her (how had they ended up on the floor?) her eyes huge and dark and was clearly restraining herself when she said in a husky, slightly wobbly voice "One kiss per problem. That was the deal."

Emma almost groaned in frustration.

It would go like that, Cristina making Emma incredibly turned on by _just sitting there_ , and Emma sweating and finishing a problem, then Cristina kissing her sweetly, then passionately, pleasuring her, then pulling away, and the whole cycle would start again. It was torture.

Finally, she finished the set of questions, and she pounced on Cristina, rolling her body against hers, gripping the other girls hair, feeling herself get lighter and lighter, in a world where nothing but Cristina existed, Cristina and the pleasure she was making her feel, then it was over and she was coming down.

She curled herself against her, the moonlight making Cristina seem like an unearthly goddess in a painting done by the finest artist, her eyes shining from the light, and said "Cristina, I-"

Cristina stared up at her. "Yes?"

Emma swallowed. "You're wonderful," she said, meaning it, but holding back saying something she thought Cristina would never say back.

Cristina smiled sleepily, and pressed her unclothed body against Emma's, nuzzling into her. "You're more wonderful."

"No, you are."

"No, _you_ are."

"No, you-"

 

* * *

 

**Emma Carstairs's phone**

Safari

Search history

_\- how to tell your girlfriend you love her_

 

 

 **Alec Lightwood** is calling **Mayrse Lightwood**

_Voicemail left:_

"Hey mom, just hanging out at a friends place, his name is Magnus, I'll be back by eleven, love you!"

 

 **magnusbane** \+ **aleclightcould**

 

 **[11:03pm]** _magnusbane:_ I had a really great time tonight

 **[11:03pm]** _aleclightcould:_ same :))

 **[11:03pm]** _aleclightcould:_ idk how we haven't become friends sooner

 **[11:04pm]** _magnusbane:_ me either

 **[11:04pm]** _aleclightcould:_ we still on for Friday?

 **[11:06pm]** _magnusbane:_ definitely  <33

 

 **izzylwood** \+ **goldenboy**

 

 **[11:30pm]** _goldenboy:_ is that a goul in the attic or is someone banging something

 **[11:32pm]** _izzylwood:_ I think that's alec coming back from magnus's and banging his head against a wall

 **[11:32pm]** _goldenboy:_ he was at magnus's??

 **[11:33pm]** _izzylwood:_ yeah but don't bug him magnus has a gf and alec is sad abt that

 **[11:33pm]** _izzylwood:_ even if he doesn't say it himself

 

 **goldenboy** \+ **aleclightcould**

 

 **[11:35pm]** _goldenboy:_ heard you had a hot date

 **[11:35pm]** _aleclightcould:_ ...

 

 **aleclightcould** blocked **goldenboy**

 

 **[11:36pm]** _goldenboy:_ really

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its all nice and good now n cute but jUst you wait for a whole world of pain i'm probably going to cry while writing it hdfhbf


	4. things heat up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everything sucks for most people at the minute, except for helen and aline, as they are the chill moms of the group. lily has a storm headed her way :(((

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is basically a run up to a MASSIVE 2-3 chapters I have planned.
> 
>  
> 
> **imagine this to be about 1-2 weeks after the previous chapter**
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy!!

**gays united**

 

 

  
   
**[8:45am]** _magnusbane:_ every breath you take

**[8:46am]** _aleclightcould:_ every move u make

**[8:46am]** _hclenblackthrn:_ every bond you break

**[8:47am]** _alineepenhallow:_ every step you take

**[8:47am]** _maiarroberts:_ I'LL BE WATCHING YOU

**[8:47am]** _lilythevamp:_ I hate that song its so creepy

**[8:48am]** _magnusbane:_ same ew

**[8:48am]** _aleclightcould:_ magnus you liar you sing that all the time

**[8:48am]** _magnusbane:_ um diD I ASK TO BE EXPOSED LIKE THIS?? NO I DONT SING??

**[8:49am]** _aleclightcould:_ yes u do

**[8:49am]** _aleclightcould:_ what evidence do I have? u belting songs out every time i come to your house

**[8:50am]** _magnusbane:_ smh alec why would you betray me like this

**[8:50am]** _aleclightcould:_ because you know its true ;D

**[8:50am]** _magnusbane:_ >:(((

**[8:50am]** _lilythevamp:_ I'm leaving whatever weird roleplay this is stop texting in class

**[8:51am]** _aleclightcould:_ bhjceBKJC WHAT

**[8:51am]** _magnusbane:_ if my gf heard you say that gjehfe

**[8:51am]** _lilythevamp:_ it was,, a joke

**[8:52am]** _magnusbane:_ ik but she gets angry abt stuff like that

**[8:52am]** _aleclightcould:_ hmm

**[8:53am]** _magnusbane:_ ??

**[8:52am]** _aleclightcould:_ nothing

 

* * *

 

  
**lilytheavmp** \+ **aleclightcould**

 

**[8:55am]** _lilythevamp:_ you need to man up and tell magnus you have a huge crush on him

**[8:55am]** _aleclightcould:_ first of all, I thought you hated that saying bc its misogynistic

**[8:55am]** _aleclightcould:_ second of all, are you crazy????? he'll be so weirded out

**[8:56am]** _lilythevamp:_ whatever if you don't tell him at least stop being so blatant

**[8:56am]** _lilythevamp:_ and stop pathetically pining lmao

**[8:56am]** _lilythevamp:_ its too obvious

**[8:57am]** _aleclightcould:_ fuck off lily

**[8:57am]** _lilythevamp:_ no I'm serious

**[8:57am]** _lilythevamp:_ its just a dumb crush it'll blow over soon

**[8:57am]** _lilythevamp:_ keeping secrets is bad

**[8:58am]** _aleclightcould:_ so you being in the closet is alright then

**[8:58am]** _lilythevamp:_ that's not what I'm saying and you fucking know it

**[8:58am]** _aleclightcould:_ you're being ridiculous

**[8:59am]** _lilythevamp:_ at least i'm not comparing a stupid crush to being in the closet

**[8:59am]** _aleclightcould:_ so my feelings are invalid?

**[8:59am]** _lilythevamp:_ that's NOT what I was SAYING

**[8:59am]** _aleclightcould:_ it was implied, lily.

**[9:00am]** _lilythevamp:_ don't you fucking full stop me alexander lightwood

**[9:00am]** _lilythevamp:_ you're being so over sensitive

**[9:00am]** _aleclightcould:_ and YOU'RE being insensitive

**[9:00am]** _lilythevamp:_ fuck off alec

**[9:01am]** _aleclightcould:_ no, you fuck off

 

* * *

 

  
**gays united**

 

  
**maiarroberts** removed **aleclightcould** and **lilythevamp** from the chat

 

**[9:15am]** _maiarroberts:_ can someone knock my gf's and alec's thick heads together and get them to sort out their argument

**[9:15am]** _hclenblackthrn:_ what happened??

**[9:16am]** _maiarroberts:_ I have no idea but lily stormed out of class after texting him and alec wont even look at her

**[9:16am]** _maiarroberts:_ theyre wonderful friends

**[9:16am]** _maiarroberts:_ but when they fight

**[9:16am]** _maiarroberts:_ oh boy they're stubborn

**[9:17am]** _alineepenhallow:_ remember the summer of '14?

**[9:17am]** _magnusbane:_ what happened in the summer of '14??

**[9:17am]** _markmarkmark:_ they had a _huge_ fight

**[9:18am]** _kieran:_ no one even remembers why it happened

**[9:18am]** _kieran:_ including them

**[9:19am]** _markmarkmark:_ it was legendary

**[9:19am]** _markmarkmark:_ they didn't speak for six weeks

**[9:20am]** _magnusbane:_ woah

**[9:20am]** _magnusbane:_ well i'll try and talk to alec after school

**[9:20am]** _maiarrobert:_ i'll talk to lily today

**[9:20am]** _maiarroberts:_ ok quickly talk about something random after I add them in

**maiarroberts** added **lilythevamp** and **aleclightcould**

 

**[9:21am]** _alineepenhallow:_ right whose talking who to prom

**[9:21am]** _hclenblackthrn:_ you, obviously

**[9:21am]** _alinepenhallow:_ ;DDD

**[9:22am]** _maiarroberts:_ my beautiful gf (as a friend bc she isn't out)

**[9:22am]** _magnusbane:_ my gf

**[9:22am]** _markmarkmark:_ my bf

**[9:23am]** _kieran:_ ;)

**[9:23am]** _aleclightcould:_ myself

**[9:23am]** _alineepenhallow:_ awww alec

**[9:24am]** _kieran:_ whats the theme this year??

**[9:24am]** _hclenblackthrn:_ we're thinking paris

**[9:24am]** _maiarroberts:_ nice

 

* * *

 

  
**magnusbane** \+ **camillebelcourt**

 

**[10:23am]** _camillebelcourt:_ i'm free this afternoon we should hang out

**[10:24am]** _magnusbane:_ oh cool

**[10:24am]** _magnusbane:_ wait I was meeting alec this afternoon

**[10:26am]** _camillebelcourt:_ magnus

**[10:26am]** _camillebelcourt:_ i'm your girlfriend

**[10:27am]** _magnusbane:_ right right

**[10:27am]** _magnusbane:_ i'll cancel it sorry

**[10:27am]** _camillebelcourt:_ good

**[10:27am]** _camillebelcourt:_ in fact

**[10:28am]** _camillebelcourt:_ can you stop hanging out with him in general you're spending way too much time with him rather than me

**[10:28am]** _magnusbane:_ oh :(

**[10:28am]** _camillebelcourt:_ what did I say about being sensitive??

**[10:29am]** _magnusbane:_ ok sorry

**[10:29am]** _magnusbane:_ i'll cancel a couple meet ups

**[10:29am]** _camillebelcourt:_ ok cool i'll see you later!! xoxo

 

 

* * *

  
Helen tapped the pencil against her spider chart, while she rubbed her temple with one hand.

Aline was up at the whiteboard, scribbling ideas down, bringing them all together into one plan. "Maybe instead of purple lighting we could have pink?" She suggested, looking over her shoulder to Helen. "It's much more romantic."

Helen pondered this. "Good for the couples, yet doesn't really affect the single people. I like it!" She exclaimed, adding that quickly to the list of ideas next to her. Aline grinned at her, and got back to work. She stared at the board, one hand on her hip and tapping the end of a whiteboard pen to her lip.

They were organising prom this year. It had been a step forward, for the school to appoint two girls that were dating as head of the prom committee. Everyone else seemed so wrapped up in their own drama, but Helen and Aline had gotten past that stage of relationships and maturity. It was slightly amusing, but still a bit worrying, to see all their friends so caught up in conflict.

"What's on your mind?"

Helen jumped. She'd been so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed Aline sit down at the desk in front of her. She lowered her eyes and sighed. "Nothing. I just-" she broke off. "I wish that all the-" she gestured vaguely with one hand, "drama, could slow down."

"Yeah," Aline said. "It's just so stressful for everyone."

This was why they were a perfect match. Aline completely understood her, without her having to explain herself. Aline reached forward and grabbed her hand, caressing it soothingly. "It'll all blow over soon, don't worry," She said convincingly.

Helen smiled, but didn't feel as sure as Aline sounded. Something big was coming. It had been quiet for too long.

 

* * *

  
**emmacrstairs** \+ **ladyofroses**

 

**[10:45am]** _ladyofroses:_ wanna hang out this afternoon?

**[10:45am]** _emmacrstairs:_ i'm sorry babe I have a physics project to finish :(((

**[10:46am]** _ladyofroses:_ dw we can hang later!!!

**[10:47am]** _emmacrstairs:_ btw, have you thought about prom dresses?

**[10:47am]** _ladyofroses:_ why is everyone suddenly talking abt prom

**[10:58am]** _emmacrstairs:_ bc the date was announced and helen andaline were appointed heads of the committee

**[10:58am]** _ladyofroses:_ oh yeah

**[10:58am]** _emmacrstairs:_ its fine if you don't want to go don't worry ik you haven't made a confirmed appearance with a girlfriend yet

**[10:58am]** _ladyofroses:_ no its not that!! dw

**[10:59am]** _ladyofroses:_ I think everyones stress has been rubbing off on me

**[10:59am]** _emmacrstairs:_ ahh ok

**[11:00am]** _emmacrstairs:_ tell me if anythings wrong, ok??

**[11:00am]** _ladyofroses:_ absolutely

**[11:00am]** _emmacrstairs:_ cool

**[11:01am]** _emmacrstairs:_ I was thinking a pink/yellow theme??

**[11:01am]** _ladyofroses:_ ooo can I wear pink

**[11:01am]** _emmacrstairs:_ yEET

 

* * *

 

**Cristina Rosales' phone**

Safari

Search History

_\- prom pink dresses_

_\- prom medium pink dress_

_\- nice pink dresses_

_\- pink shoes_

 

* * *

 

  
**gays united**

 

**lilythevamp** left the chat

 

**[11:23am]** _alineepenhallow:_ ??

**[11:23am]** _maiarroberts:_ dw I think her parents are checking her phone

**[11:24am]** _kieran:_ wait why is she even out of school

**[11:24am]** _maiarroberts:_ dentist appointment

**[11:25am]** _kieran:_ ah

**[11:26am]** _magnusbane:_ ew whose parents do that

**[11:27am]** _hclenblackthrn:_ lily's homophobic ones

**[11:27am]** _magnusbane:_ yikes :((

 

* * *

 

  
**maiarroberts** \+ **lilythevamp**

 

**[11:30am]** _lilythevamp:_ can you add me back in? its safe now

**[11:30am]** _maiarroberts:_ ofc babe

**[11:31am]** _maiarroberts:_ also meet me under the bleachers after school ;)

**[11:31am]** _lilythevamp:_ ok but don't be too obvious I don't want to get caught

**[11:32am]** _maiarroberts:_ its ok ill be super careful promise  <33

**[11:32am]** _lilythevamp:_ <3333

 

* * *

 

  
**gays united**

**maiarroberts** added **lilythevamp** to the chat

**[11:36am]** _hclenblackthrn:_ welcome back ;)

**[11:36am]** _lilythevamp:_ hey sorry my parents were checking my phone

**[11:27am]** _magnusbane:_ what would happen if they found out you were pan??

**[11:27am]** _lilythevamp:_ um possibly disown me

**[11:28am]** _lilythevamp:_ but don't worry i'm super stealthy

**[11:29am]** _alineepenhallow:_ ghfewg ok

 

* * *

 

 

"Lils..." Maia said slowly, leaning against her locker as she knelt and rummaged through her books. "Yeah?" she said absently, looking at one book then tossing it back into its place in her neatly organised shelf.

 

Maia sighed and dropped down to help her search for her book. She found it in less than three seconds, and handed it to her girlfriend. "Thanks," Lily said, tucking a strand of hair behind her, her black sheet of hair shimmering in the bright fluorescent lights, like a river at night, lit by moonlight. Lily was looking at her curiously, her eyes trained on Maia's facial expression.

 

"Lils... you really need to talk with Alec and fix whatever argument you had," she said, mentally wincing at the look that crossed Lily's face when she mentioned Alec's name. Her black eyes narrowed and filled with coldness immediately. 

 

Lily sat against the locker, scowling. "I don't need to apologise. He's the one that-" vulnerability flashed across her face as she automatically checked the corridor to see if anyone was listening. No one was there. "He prodded at the fact that I was still in the closet." Lily lowered her voice, just in case.

 

Maia frowned. "That doesn't seem like Alec, you know how hard it was on him while he wasn't out." She cut her eyes sideways to Lily. "Lily, are you sure you didn't provoke him first?" she asked, doubtingly.

 

Lily scoffed. "Why would you think that?"

 

Maia winced. "Well... sometimes you can... come off a bit harsh." Lily glared at her. "You're not helping your case, you know." Maia quirked a smile as Lily tried to hide a smile, and failed. Her features turned serious again, after a moment. "I may have said something offensive..." she trailed off.

 

Maia prompted her. "Like what?"

 

Lily looked uncomfortable. "Um, well I was in a really bad mood, because my parents were being awful this morning, and everything was pissing me off. So I saw Alec basically flirting on the group chat, openly, something I can't do, and I got pissy, I guess. I was snippy about his crush, basically."

 

Maia sighed. "You two are the most stubborn people I've ever met."

 

Lily snorted. "That's an understatement."

 

She took her girlfriends hand. "Look, it was uncalled for of Alec to say that, but you did spark it. I expect he feels as bad about it as you do. Just give each other some space, then apologise."

 

Lily crossed her arms. "I'm still mad though," she said.

 

"We'll deal with that later then," Maia said, standing up and holding her hand out to help Lily up. She took it.

 

Neither of them noticed the boy behind a cracked open door, listening word for word, as they walked off, chatting happily of their plans to meet up under the bleachers later that day.

 

* * *

 

**magnusbane** \+ **aleclightcould**

 

**[12:23am]** _aleclightcould:_ hey I just saw you talking to camille you ok?

**[12:24am]** _magnusbane:_ yeah why??

**[12:24am]** _aleclightcould:_ idk you just seemed kind of defeated

**[12:24am]** _aleclightcould:_ also camille seemed to be like teasing you?

**[12:25am]** _magnusbane:_ oh no lol that's just how she is

**[12:25am]** _magnusbane:_ lmao I don't complain otherwise she gets upset

**[12:25am]** _aleclightcould:_ huh

**[12:26am]** _aleclightcould:_ she seems to ignore your opinion a lot, from what I've seen

**[12:26am]** _magnusbane:_ yeah its just how she is haha

**[12:27am]** _aleclightcould:_ ok

 

 

* * *

 

**Alec Lightwood's phone**

Safari

Search History

 

_\- how to tell if someone is emotionally abusive_

 

_\- 30 Signs of Emotional Abuse article by Amy..._

 

_\- Emotionally Abusive Relationships by..._

 

_\- should you involve yourself in peoples relationships if its bad for them_

 

* * *

 

 

**To:** alinepenhallow@idris.com, aleclightwood@idris.com, barberalightwood@idris.com, cordeliacarstairs@idris.com, 57 others

  
**From:** jiapenhallow@teachers.idris.com

 

**Subject:** Weekly Notices

 

 

Hello all! Welcome back after a refreshing weekend, I hope everyone is well rested and ready to start the week with enthusiasm!

 

A few notices for this week:

 

Helen Blackthorn and Aline Penhallow have been elected as heads of the prom committee, so any tips, requests or advice should be directed to them or the prom box, somewhere where requests are taken. I believe the theme is 'Paris', and I trust that the girls will plan an amazing prom.

 

Congratulations to Livia Blackthorn, who made it into the finals of the Alicante Fencing Competition, we're all behind you! The final takes place next Wednesday, for anyone interested.

 

On a more serious note, there have been regulations to traffic put in. As the school is on a main road, I urge you to use the traffic light crossing instead of just walking over. Please stay safe around the roads.

 

Have a wonderful week!

 

* * *

 

**sebastianmorgenstern** \+ **matthewfaiirchild**

 

 

**[1:03pm]** _sebastianmorgenstern:_ Fairchild

**[1:04pm]** _matthewfaiirchild:_ yes?

**[1:05pm]** _sebastianmorgenstern:_ I need to borrow your camera this afternoon

**[1:05pm]** _matthewfaiirchild:_ for what?

**[1:05pm]** _sebastianmorgenstern:_ none of your business

**[1:06pm]** _matthewfaiirchild:_ ok as long as you don't break it or take nudes or anything

**[1:06pm]** _sebastianmorgenstern:_ oh don't worry

**[1:06pm]** _sebastianmorgenstern:_ I wont

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooOOOO
> 
> next chapter will make you cry
> 
> also spot the foreshadowing in the email ;))))


	5. lily.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um... 
> 
> sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TW WARNING: homophobic language**
> 
>  
> 
> all grammar mistakes are mine as I don't have a beta!

**gays united**

 

 **[2:00pm]** _emmacrstairs:_ hey who's staying behind after school

 **[2:01pm]** _lilythevamp:_ maia and I but we're busy

 **[2:02pm]** _hclenblackthorn:_ busy making out ihgkrbhk

 **[2:02pm]** _maiarroberts:_ well i'm not going to lie

 **[2:03pm]** _hclenblackthorn:_ HIWHJBWVJK

 **[2:04pm]** _alineepenhallow:_ helen and i r planning prom stuff so we can go into an empty classroom with u or something

 **[2:04pm]** _emmacrstairs:_ cool cool

 

* * *

 

Alec kicked his locker door shut, then sighed defeatedly and leaned his head against a locker. What a sucky day. First had been handing in his homework late, getting yelled at by a teacher, spilling his books in the middle of the hallway, and to top it all off, that stupid fight with Lily.

It had been a low blow, what he'd said. Alec knew how worrying and awful it was to be in the closet, and he'd never usually think of prodding at something like that, but Lily had just been so snappy and rude, and it had tipped him over the edge. He sighed again.

It was a sore subject for him, his feelings for Magnus. Perhaps that was why he's been rude back to Lily. He shook his head, irritated. It didn't matter. He wasn't about to apologise, when she'd initiated the conflict in the first place. He leaned back against the locker, closing his eyes and thinking this situation through again. If they didn't confront each other, this would end up being another summer of '14. Alec shuddered. Never again.

On the other hand, he knew they were both too stubborn to admit they had both been wrong. Well, maybe Alec not as much.

Stop it. It won't help your case. Just apologise and get over it.

Alec shook his head. Maybe tomorrow. For now though, he was looking forward to going round to Magnus's place this afternoon. That always cheered him up. MMagnus was so wonderful, smart and funny and-

His phone beeped.

Speak of the devil, he thought dryly.

* * *

 

 **magnusbane** \+ **aleclightcould**

 

 **[2:33pm]** _magnusbane:_ hey I'm sorry but I'm going to have to cancel today, Camille wants to hang out

 **[2:34pm]** _aleclightcould:_ oh its ok

 **[2:34pm]** _aleclightcould:_ we can reschedule dw

 **[2:35pm]** _magnusbane:_ about that...

 **[2:35pm]** _magnusbane:_ I'm really sorry but i don't think we can hang out anymore

 **[2:36pm]** _aleclightcould:_ what? why?

 **[2:37pm]** _magnusbane:_ camille got really mad because i wasn't spending enough time with her

 **[2:38pm]** _aleclightcould:_ magnus, that's ridiculous. she doesn't control your life

 **[2:38pm]** _magnusbane:_ well maybe she was right! ive been spending loads of time with you

 **[2:39pm]** _aleclightcould:_ yeah, as friends.

 **[2:40pm]** _aleclightcould:_ she cant tell you you cant have friends that's really controlling and awful

 **[2:41pm]** _aleclightcould:_ ive actually been noticing a lot of things about camille

 **[2:42pm]** _aleclightcould:_ and your relationship

 **[2:43pm]** _aleclightcould:_ shes been controlling you, degrading you, and just not being a real girlfriend

 **[2:44pm]** _aleclightcould:_ I'm worried magnus i think youre in an emotionally abusive relationship

 **[2:45pm]** _magnusbane:_ please don't text me again

 **[2:45pm]** _aleclightcould:_ magnus wait

 **[2:45pm]** _magnusbane:_ i said don't text me again.

 

* * *

 

Alec kicked his locker, eyes stinging with unshed tears.

 

* * *

 

 

 **lilythevamp** \+ **maiarroberts**

 

 **[4:30pm]** _lilythevamp:_ you on your way?

 **[4:30pm]** _maiarroberts:_ yep xx

 

* * *

 

 **matthewfaiirchild** \+ **sebastianmorgenstern**

 

 **[4:31pm]** _matthewfaiirchild:_ make sure to bring my camera back from whatever you're doing afterwards please

 **[4:31pm]** _sebastianmorgenstern:_ yep

 

* * *

 

Lily looked up from her phone, biting her lip anxiously. Where was Maia? Had people noticed she'd been standing under the bleachers for too long? Did people think she was waiting for someone?

Calm down, she told herself. You're overreacting.

To her relief, she spotted Maia jogging over from the changing rooms. Her brown hair shone in the sunlight, and Lily got a little explosion of fireworks in her stomach. It was amazing, the effect Maia still had on her, when they'd been secretly dating for over a year. Well, not entirely secretly. Their friends knew, and so did Maia's mom and dad. It made her heart ache, when she saw her girldriend being so open and free with her parents, when she could never be that close to hers.

Maia leaned in to kiss her, and Lily let herself melt into it, forgetting the problems on her mind, her worried, everything slipped her mind but the fact that Maia tasted like strawberries and her hands were in Lily's hair and she could feel Maia's eyelashes on her cheeks and everything stopped but Maia.

They were so wrapped up in each other, so caught up in the taste of each other's lips, they didn't hear the tell-tale noises of a high quality camera.

Click. Click. Click. Click-

 

* * *

 

**Magnus Bane's phone**

Safari

Search history

_\- what is an emotionally abusive relationship_

_\- how to tell if you're in an emotionally abusive relationship_

_\- Signs of emotional abuse, by Laura..._

_\- Emotional abuse, how and why? by Sam..._

 

* * *

 

 **lilythevamp** \+ **xiangchen**

 

 **[5:59pm]** lilythevamp: mother my phone is about to die, don't worry i'm on my way back home though

 

* * *

 

 

\-----------------------------------

**Facebook**

Sebastian Morgenstern posted 8 images

Caption: _haha look at these two fags making out ew it makes me sick_

Likes: _234_

Comments: _345_

\---------------------------------

 

* * *

 

 **maiarroberts** \+ **lilythevamp**

 

 **[6:40pm]** _maiarroberts:_ LILY

 **[6:40pm]** _maiarroberts:_ LILY PLEASE ANSWER ME

 **[6:40pm]** _maiarroberts:_ DONT GO HOME HAVE YOU SEEN WHAT SEBASTIAN POSTED

 **[6:40pm]** _maiarroberts:_ LILY PLEASE

 

* * *

 

**gays united**

 

 **[6:41pm]** _maiarroberts:_ HAS ANYONE BEEN IN CONTACT WITH LILY

 **[6:42pm]** _hclenblackthrn:_ she said her phone died, last time i saw her she was hopping on the bus

 **[6:42pm]** _alineepenhallow:_ why?

 **[6:44pm]** _aleclightcould:_ FUCK

 **[6:44pm]** _aleclightcould:_ HAVE YOU SEEN WHAT SEBASTIAN POSTED ON FACEBOOK

 **[6:44pm]** _aleclightcould:_ maia lilys parents have facebook

 **[6:45pm]** _aleclightcould:_ its gotten 435 likes so far fuck

 **[6:45pm]** _maiarroberts:_ fuck fuck fuck

 **[6:46pm]** _maiarroberts:_ is anyone with her or near her????!!!!!

 **[6:46pm]** _magnusbane:_ i'm so sorry i'm already home

 **[6:47pm]** _hclenblackthrn:_ everyone else is at school and cristinas home too

 **[6:48pm]** _alineepenhallow:_ lily lives really far away doesn't she??????

 **[6:49pm]** _kieran:_ oh god

 **[6:50pm]** _maiarroberts:_ fuck what am i going to do

 **[6:51pm]** _aleclightcould:_ go home and tell your parents, they'll figure something out

 **[6:52pm]** _maiarroberts:_ ok ok youre right

 **[6:53pm]** _maiarroberts:_ fuck wish me luck guys

 

* * *

 

 

\------------------------------

**Facebook**

Xiang Chen's messages

Amelia Morgenstern: _Have you seen this??? [1 Post attachment]_

Granville Fairchild: _I'd have a talk to your daughter If I were you_

Valentine Morgenstern: _Keep your daughter away from my son_

Lalzo Balogh: _This is disgusting [1 Post attachment]_

Horace Dearborn: _I hope you're going to fix your daughter_

\------------------------------

 

* * *

 

Lily hummed to herself as the bus rumbled and sputtered along the freeway. It was strange, to be on the bus without listening to music, but her phone had died, so that couldn't be helped. It had been a pretty great day, not counting her and Alec's fight, but she wasn't going to think about that now, she was going to enjoy the scenery. It always took a while to get back home, considering she lived out of town, but the drive back was always worth it. Now, the sky was a swirl of cotton candy colours, blue and pink and purple. She exhaled, her sigh forming condensation against the bus windows. She stared at her reflection.

The bus suddenly shuddered to a stop, jerking her out of her daze. She grabbed her bag off of the empty seat, and dashed down the steps of the stairwell, waving goodbye to the bus driver. It shot off, leaving a trail of exhaust behind it.

She headed down the road of her house, passing one or two expensive looking houses. Her parents were both bankers, so they had a steady salary, and she lived comfortably. Lily skipped a few steps as she thought of Maia, and wondered what she was doing now. She couldn't express in words how much love she felt for the other girl, every waking moment, every day she thought she fell a little more in love with Maia.

Lily hopped up the stairs to her house, fumbled with the key in the lock for a little while, then stepped inside.

The house was... eerily quiet.

She dumped her bag by the back door and walked into the sitting room, where her mother and father sat, straight upright, not talking to each other or engaging in any other activity. They looked up at her in sync as she came in, and Lily couldn't quite decipher the expressions on their faces.

"Sorry I'm late, my phone ran out of charge and the bus was delayed a little," Lily said, quirking a smile at her parents. "How were your days?"

They didn't respond.

Her father, not quite meeting her eyes, said in a controlled sort of voice, "I need you to go and pack a suitcase."

Lily was caught off guard. "Why? Are we going on vacation?"

Her father didn't respond.

"Seriously, dad, wh-"

Something seemed to jerk inside her father as soon as she uttered those word. "Go and pack your bag now, or you'll be sorry," he snarled, making Lily flinch back.

She looked to her mother. "Mom?"

She didn't even look up. "Do as he says," she said robotically.

As Lily mounted the stairs, her mind whirled. What the hell was going on? Had she failed math or something? A sick feeling settled in her stomach, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get rid of it. As she looked down, she noticed her hands were shaking.

She was so distracted by her parents reaction that she hardly noticed what she was doing, stuffing chargers, clothes and books into a bag. She didn't know what to pack. She didn't even know where they were going. The sick feeling had travelled all the way down through her body, making it difficult for her to breath. She blindly zipped up her suitcase, and shrugged on a coat. She had never seen her parents like this, so she didn't dare disobey them, in fear of punishment.

Lily slowly made her downstairs, her suitcase thumping on ever step. Her father was waiting for her, his face twisted into a tight shape, barely recognisable. She swallowed the lump in her throat. He didn't look like he was packed up to go anywhere.

"Dad?" she asked in a voice that shook.

He stepped to open the door, and held it open for her to clearly go out.

"I don't understand- what's wrong? Why am- Dad-" her voice trembled as she fought not to cry over confusion and fear.

He whirled around when she called him "Dad" and hissed out "Do not call me that."

She blinked. "What?"

"You are no daughter of mine."

The words had an instant effect on her. She whitened and stepped back as if she had been slapped, but even those harsh words didn't dim her confusion. "I don't understand," Lily said again.

The anger in his face amplified. "I didn't raise you to be- to be something like this," He spat, taking out his phone, tapping on it a few times and shoving it into her hands.

It was a Facebook post, something Sebastian had posted. Her stomach dropped as she gazed upon pictures of her and Maia _~~kissing under the bleachers, I was supposed to be careful~~_ and fought hard not to throw up when she saw the hundreds of likes and comments. Her hands shook so hard she dropped her fathers phone, and they both reached to grab it at the same time, only he flinched back when her hand neared his.

"Don't touch me." He said in a freezing cold voice.

She gasped, unable to believe that the man that had raised her, he was her father, now refused to touch her.

"Papa-" her voice broke.

"Listen to me. You will leave, you will leave this house, with your things, and you can never come back. You are no longer are daughter, and I do not know what- thing you've become. You will never contact us again, and we will pretend to not know you if you see us again."

Lily was near-hyperventilating at this point, unable to form words, just stared pleadingly into her father's eyes. He glared back with such hatred that it made her wince, and she reached out to touch his hand, do anything, and she brushed one of his fingers, and he grabbed her hand and held it so hard she feared it may break.

His face was intimidatingly close to hers, she could see the reflection of herself in his eyes. "Don't ever touch me again, you fucking faggot," Lily's breath stopped- "If you ever come back, with you and your fag friends, I promise I'll hurt you."

With that, he released her, and she stumbled backwards towards the door, her hand gripping her suitcase so tightly that she could see the whites of her knuckles. He slammed the door, and Lily could her the locks clicking inside. She found she could no longer stand up, and suddenly found herself on the ground, white spots sparking before her eyes due to the fact that she was breathing so hard. Lily couldn't process what had just happened. She couldn't think. She couldn't breath.

Lily slumped against her suitcase, staring at the closed door in front of her, trying to process.

She stumbled to her feet, tripping over nothing but air and her own hurt, and tapped on the door. "Dad?" she called quietly, in a shaking, trembling voice.

She knocked harder "Dad," Lily called with more strength this time.

Soon she was banging on the door and calling for her dad, her mother, begging them to let her in. There was no answer.

She started screaming, not caring how loud she was or how the neighbours would react. Lily yelled and screamed and shouted herself hoarse, slapping and banging against the doors, bruising her hands, making her vocal chords go raw.

There was no answer.

She choked off her screams, and slid down the door, rocking herself back and forth, but not crying. Not ever crying, She was Lily Chen, and she did not cry.

Lily sat there for ages. She didn't know what time it was, and she didn't care. The only thought that was running through her head, over and over on a loop, was the fact that she was now a stranger in her own home.

Soon her teeth started chattering for more than just shock and hurt, and she realised she'd have to leave. They weren't letting her in.

She hardly knew where her feet were taking her, only that she walked for more than a few hours. She swayed in the wind like a leaf on a tree, shaking in the breeze, her steps stuttering, her legs wobbling.

 

* * *

 

Lily stopped and looked up. Her feet had taken to Maia's, automatically, without thinking.

She gazed up at the house, wondering what Maia was doing at that moment. Probably homework. Or sleeping.

Lily made her way up the steps, and knocked, once on the door, but then had a sudden thought. What was she doing? She didn't want to interrupt Maia's peaceful evening.

Before she could back out, the door swung open and Maia's mother stood in the doorway. From her expression, Lily knew she must have looked pretty bad. She sure felt terrible, worse than she'd ever felt in her life.

Then, all of a sudden, Lily was engulfed by Maia's moms arms, and fought hard not to cry. She hugged back, beyond grateful.

"Oh sweetheart... what did they do to you?" she whispered against Lily's hair. Lily couldn't speak, only choked out a small noise, hugging tighter. Lily could feel her stroking her hair, and buried her face further into Maia's mothers sweater. "It's okay. Don't worry. You can stay here for however long you want."

The was a commotion on the top of the stairwell, and Lily took her head out of Maia's mothers shoulder to see Maia standing on them. Lily couldn't even muster up a smile to greet her girlfriend, but she didn't need to, because Maia immediately understood. She rushed downstairs, and enveloped Lily into a hug. Lily almost broke down there and then, but held onto her last shreds of dignity as she breathed in Maia's citrus scent, letting herself sag into Maia and just breathe.

There was a quiet exchange between Maia and her mother, which Lily didn't hear, and then she was being guided upstairs by Maia. Her suitcase was being carried by her girlfriend, and she reached out a hand to offer to carry it, but Maia shook her head and continued to lug it up the stairs.

Once inside the safety of Maia's room, Lily stood and didn't know what quite to do with herself. She spotted a photo of Maia and herself in front of the natural history museum, (a weird date spot but Lily had insisted, she was quite the history nerd) and her parents smiling with them. They, of course, knew nothing of Maia and Lily dating at the time, because of the smiles on their faces.

Lily took one look at her mother and father smiling and proud in the picture, and collapsed onto the floor, heaving sobs out, letting all her tears and hurt and emotions flow out of her, sobbing so hard she couldn't breathe again.

She was suddenly gathered into Maia's arms, and Lily took the opportunity to cling to her and weep into Maia's neck, the other girl murmuring soothing words to her and holding her close.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Conference call** between _maiarroberts, aleclightcould, hclenblackthrn, ladyofroses, emmacrstairs, magnusbane, kieran_ and _markmarkmark_

 

"I didn't get all the details, but her parents have definitely kicked her out."

"I'm going to kill that bastard Sebastian."

"Same here Alec."

"I'm guessing you're not going to school tomorrow, Maia?"

"No- no, I'm staying here with Lily. I just-"

*sniff*

"I've never seen her like that before. It was awful."

"Oh Maia..."

"It's okay. My mom said she could stay for however long she wanted to."

"Your mom is amazing."

"She is."

* * *

 

Maia clicked the 'hang up' button on her phone, sighing. She ran a shaking hand through her hair, feeling the emotional stress of the day come crashing down onto her. If this was how she felt, after calling Lily more than a thousand times, begging her mother to call her parents, and the anxiety creeping up on her, like it had done a long time ago.

She shook her head, irritated, and pushed away thoughts of her dark past.

Maia was about to step downstairs, then changed her mind, and peeked into her bedroom.

Lily was sleeping soundly, curled up like a cat beneath Maia's floral patterned duvet. She had cried herself to sleep, exhaustion eventually taking over. Lily looked peaceful, but once Maia walked closer she could see her eyes moving frantically beneath her eye sockets. 

Maia's heart ached.

She stripped off her clothing, pulled her pyjamas on, and climbed into bed beside Lily, moving as to not disturb her. She lay behind her, spooning, and wrapped her arms around Lily, curling them together.

 

* * *

 

**Magnus Bane's phone**

Safari

Search history

_\- how to break up with your emotionally abusive partner_

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't hate me


	7. crash.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha this chapter is even worse than the last one suffer with me folks
> 
> tw: violence, fights and injuries

**magnusbane** \+ **aleclightcould**

 

 **[unsent]** _magnusbane:_ I broke up with Camille

 **[unsent]** _magnusbane_ : I'm sorry

 **[unsent]** _magnusbane_ : you were right

  


**magnusbane** \+ **catarinalosss**

 

 _magnusbane:_ I broke up with camille

 _catarinalosss:_ what?!

 _catarinalosss:_ how was it?

 _magnusbane:_ I feel like shit

 _catarinalosss:_ i'll be over in 5 mins with ice cream

 

 **catarinalosss** \+ **rcgnorfcll**

 

 _catarinalosss:_ magnus dumped camille

 _rcgnorfcll:_ FUCKING FINALLY

 _catarinalosss:_ IKR

 _catarinalosss:_ it was bad though

 _catarinalosss:_ camille said some real bad shit like how magnus is unlovable

 _catarinalosss:_ he was really upset  & let it get to him

 _rcgorfcll:_ I hate her

 _catarinalosss:_ me too

 _catarinalosss:_ he's currently eating ice cream and watching bridesmaids

 _rcgnorfcll:_ well bridesmaids would cheer anyone up

 _rcgnorfcll:_ I DIDNT MEAN TO SEND THAT

 _catarinalosss:_ YOU WATCH BRIDEMAIDS RHJJKHJREHJRE

 _rcgnorfcll:_ IM BLOCKING YOU

 _rcgnorfcll:_ tell magnus that camille is a bog-eyed sea snake from me

 _catarinalosss:_ I read that out loud and he choked on his ice cream

 _rcnorfcll:_ amazing

  


**gays united**

 

 _hclenblackthrn:_ how's lily???

 _maiarroberts:_ :(

 _maiarroberts:_ she cried a lot this morning

 _aleclightcould:_ i'm going to punch sebastian in the face

aleclightcould: i'm not kidding

aleclightcould: I need to tell her i'm sorry

aleclightcould: can I come over after school today

maiarroberts: <33 ofc

alineepenhallow: give lily our best maia <333

magnusbane: I second that

ladyofroses: I hate lily's parents

emmacrstairs: me too

maiarroberts: no one hates them more than my parents atm

kieran: omg

maiarroberts: my mum was threatening violent things last night

maiarroberts: anyways gtg eat breakfast

emmacrstairs: see you soon, hopefully

  


magnusbane + hclenblackthrn

 

magnusbane: help how do you tell someone you hurt that you're sorry

hclenblackthrn: ooo someone's in trouble

hclenblackthrn: kidding hold on a sec

hclenblackthrn: just tell them you're really, really sorry

hclenblackthrn: its not that hard

magnusbane: i'm not good at apologies

hclenblackthrn: maybe a nice gesture? like a card or chocolates

magnusbane: maybe less romantic

hclenblackthrn: I think I know who we're talking about here

magnusbane: what's that supposed to mean?

hclenblackthrn: nothing

hclenblackthrn: ;)

hclenblackthrn: just go straight up and apologise it's worth it

 _magnusbane:_ ok

  


**Maia Robert's phone**

_Safari_

_Search history_

\- pharmacies near me

\- nice chocolate

 

* * *

 

Lily sniffed, chucking the 150th used tissue into a wastepaper basket. Maia was running her fingers through her girlfriend's hair soothingly. Chocolate wrappers were all over the room, and some rom com was playing on Maia's small television.

"You know what?" Lily said abruptly. "I don't even care anymore. Well, I do a little bit, but what can they do to me now? I'm away from that shitty place."

Maia smiled gently. "That's the spirit babe."

Lily huffed triumphantly. Her gaze turned a little more vulnerable as she gazed up at Maia. "Your mom said I could stay here until graduation, right?"

"She said you can stay as long as you want."

Lily quirked a corner of her mouth. "I love your mom."

"She loves you too," Maia said, her fingers gently grazing Lily's throat as she pulled through her hair gently. Lily stifled what sounded like a giggle, and jerked away from Maia's fingers.

Maia stopped short.

"Lily Chen, intimidating valedictorian with perfect grades that can kill with one stare, is ticklish?" Maia said incredulously.

Lily squeaked and tried to fall off the bed, but Maia caught her and started tickling her neck, her stomach and sides. Lily screeched and giggled uncontrollably.

"MAIA! STOP IT!"

Maia laughed evilly and continued her attack on her girlfriend. It was a bright, happy moment in the midst of gloomy events, and Maia was glad to make it last as long as possible.

* * *

  
**alineepenhallow + hclenblackthrn**

 

alineepenhallow: prom meeting @ 12:00

hclenblackthrn: be there and be square

alineepenhallow: sTOP WITH THE PUNS

hclenblackthrn: I cant help it I fell so jittery and nervous today

alineepenhallow: u ok??

hclenblackthrn: idk maybe it's what happened with lily :((

hclenblackthrn: or sm else

hclenblackthrn: I feel tension in the air

alineepnenhallow: prophetess

hclenblackthrn: I'm serious tho

* * *

  
Alec felt hot anger running through his veins as he stepped outside the front of school for lunch and scanned the crowd for Sebastian.

When he'd read the Facebook post from last night, fury so blinding he'd not been able to hear anything but a ringing in his ears. It was despicable, disgusting behaviour that had rung too true of the times homophobic bullies from his old school threatened to out him, and it made him furious.

He was still feeling guilty for what he'd said to Lily, so some of the anger he was radiating was directed at himself. Why couldn't he had just held back from being petty? Why couldn't he have just held his tongue?

Sighing, with a pit of guilt and dread in his stomach, he realised that statement applied to Magnus situation as well, who wasn't speaking to him. Although he hadn't seen him today, Alec didn't doubt that Magnus was still angry with him, and mentally kicked himself for about the 80th time.

 

Alec shivered in the cool March air, and balled his trembling hands into fists. They weren't shaking from cold, however, but in pure fury.

Suddenly he caught a flash of white-blonde hair. Sebastian was standing near the road with his groupies, laughing coldly at one of his friend's jokes.

The fact that he could laugh when Lily was kicked out of her house, abandoned, crying...

Alec's feet suddenly moved of their own accord, and he was storming through the crowd, aware of nothing but that stupid smirk on that bastards face. He neared their group, and Sebastian hadn't even registered that Alec was stalking toward him. His friends barely had enough time to look confused before Alec pulled his fist back and punched Sebastian full on in the face.

He barely registered the loud gasps around him, his focus was on Sebastian. His expression was sheer shock for one second, then he spat blood out of his mouth, and grinned up at Alec. "Didn't think you had it in you Lightwood."

Alec was breathing hard from adrenaline and anger, but managed to grit out "That was for Lily, you bastard."

"Oh! I forgot about her. How's her life going at the moment? To ashamed to come to school? Crying in Mama's arms?"

Alec's vision went white. He didn't know what happened next, but suddenly he was shouting and then he was being pulled off of Sebastian by someone, and he was clutching at his nose, that was gushing blood, and spat blood again.

Someone tried to grab him, but Alec shook them off. Sebastian had stood up, and was rolling his sleeves back. "You want to fight? Let's fight," Sebastian said, baring his teeth.

Alec raised his fists.

 

* * *

 

Magnus was rehearsing his apology speech in his head when he heard the commotion.

He'd been sitting underneath the great oak tree, trying to concentrate on his science homework, but instead trying out different sentences in his head.

I'm sorry I was an asshole...

I was just upset and confused...

I'm sorry…

I'm sorry…

I'm sorry...

They all whispered inside him, and he shook his head clear and focused on chemical equations.

Camille hadn't turned up to school today, and it was rumoured that she had taken a sudden, unexpected, yet convenient vacation in the Bahamas. Magnus had felt horrible during the break-up, especially when Camille had called him unlovable and curse, and afterward, but after a night spent at Cat's house and a pep speech from her, he was feeling a lot better. Especially realising that a weight he hadn’t even known was there had been lifted from his body.

Magnus had answered two questions when he heard a loud gasp run through the lawn of the school. He frowned, stood up, and peered over the heads of the crowd of students who'd just suddenly appeared. He could see two people fighting, one blond haired and one black haired...

He froze. It was Alec and Sebastian, fist fighting.

Magnus pushed his way to the front of the crowd, who were all shouting different things at each person. Sebastian had a black eye and a bloody nose, and Alec didn't look as if he were faring any better. They were currently rolling around on the ground, punching and kicking each other. Alec was shouting something about Lily's parents, whilst Sebastian was just fighting his way out of Alec's grip.

Alec finally pinned him down, punching him over and over again, until Sebastian lay still.

Alec staggered to his feet, breathing heavily. The crowd, who had been quiet before, suddenly burst into applause, apart from Sebastian's cronies. Alec looked surprised, and even though he was covered in bruises, he looked as if he were blushing.

Magnus tried desperately to catch his eye, but Alec wasn't looking at him, he had stepped away to talk to Isabelle, who tutted but look very proud of him. They stood sideways on, the outline them against the highway sharp and clear.

No one was looking at Sebastian.

He was staring at Alec in pure fury, humiliation spread across his face- or what was left of it, a vein standing out on his neck. He moved to stand up.

Magnus was suddenly, sharply and quickly reminded of five things in that exact moment.

The first was that Sebastian hated to be humiliated. He abhorred it. Magnus had seen him throw desks across the room when a teacher had given him a F on his history assignments, and everyone had sniggered during the lecture the teacher had given him. Surrounded by students who were still laughing at Sebastian's pathetic attempt at fighting, he was probably absolutely furious.

The second was that he had a nasty streak, and quite a bad temper. There had been many a temper tantrum in Sebastian's terms at their high school. Glasses had been smashed, students had been sent to the medical centre after getting on the wrong side of him, and he had once snapped someone's wrist for disagreeing with him.

The third was that the school was on a very busy, very noisy highway. Traffic measurements had been put in place, but there wasn't really anything separating them from the road, apart from the gate, which was 20 feet in the opposite direction to them.

The fourth was that a huge truck was driving down the highway at that very moment.

And the fifth was that Alec wasn't looking at Sebastian, and he was right in front of the road.

Everything happened at once.

There was a blur of movement, a flash of blonde against dark, then something dark was hurtling into the road, and then a loud sickening crack of bones, and someone was flying through the air, landed on the pavement and lay quite still.

There was a loud ringing in Magnus's ears, and he did not quite register who was laying in the road, twisted and broken.

People were screaming but it was all muffled in his ears, as if he were a distance away from the whole scene, traffic had stopped all around them, Isabelle had run over to the person laying on the road, the driver- the driver of the massive truck had raced out to see the person they had hit, Sebastian looked as if he were trying to hide a smirk, and Alec-

Where was Alec?

Magnus's eyes slid over to the crumpled body laying in the road.

No. Oh no.

As if in a dream, he slowly wandered over to where Isabelle was, and it sent a small jolt of shock through him to see her wailing desperately into the person's chest, and the person was Alec, but it couldn't be Alec, because Alec was so full of life, and that crumpled thing in the ground couldn't be-

Something inside Magnus snapped as his gaze rested onto Alec's face, and all the noise and light came flashing back to him at once. He fell to his knees in front of Alec, watching the unsteady, barely there rise and fall of his chest, and he suddenly muttered, "Someone call 911."

The truck driver looked at him, overwhelmed. Magnus could feel the rising panic in his stomach like bile, and he screamed back into the crowd, "SOMEONE CALL 911."

A girl fumbled with her phone, dialing the emergency number, and Magnus snapped his head back to focus on Alec, his breathing picking up. Alec's face was beaten from the fight with Sebastian, but there were many more lacerations and cuts on his face now, one of his legs was twisted, his arm looked broken, his chest looked uneven in the strangest way, Isabelle was screaming-

Magnus didn't know how much time passed until the flashing lights of the ambulance arrived. He watched, as if far away from his body, Alec get strapped into a bed, an oxygen mask snapped over his face, his entire body motionless.

He didn't know how he ended up in the ambulance, only that he was somehow holding Alec's hand and Isabelle was leaning into him and sobbing.

It took a while for the reality to set in.

 

* * *

 

**gays united**

 

alineepenhallow: what the fuck just happened I saw an ambulance drive away from the school???

hclenblackthrn: wHAT??

markmarkmark: I heard Sebastian was fighting alec

Kieran: alec was pushed into the road and got hit by a truck

ladyofroses: WHAT???

emmacrstairs: WHAT

magnusbane: on way 2 hospital in ambulance with alec and iz

alineepenhallow: WAIT WHAT THE FUCK

maiarroberts: WAIT SHIT WHAT

* * *

  


"Heart rate slowing down-"

"Punctured lung-"

"Move into surgery-"

"I'm sorry ma'am, we really can't allow you in there-"

"Call parents-"

"Multiple injuries-"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)
> 
> i'm going to update this with lily's canon sexuality when it's not 1:00am and also go over this I wrote it in like december

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> hmu at my [tumblr](http://catarinalosss.tumblr.com)


End file.
